1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp connector, and especially to a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional HID lamp socket is used to connect a HID lamp to wires extending from an electrical device. The electrical device is used to supply the connector with desired voltage. The connector includes a housing and a plurality of first electrical terminals and second electrical terminals received in the housing. The first electrical terminals engage with the second electrical terminals. One of the second electrical terminals is slidably assembled in the housing and is slid to a final position where it electrically connects two of the first electrical terminals when the HID lamp is assembled to the connector to a final position. For the electrical circuit is not formed and the high voltage to arouse the HID lamp is not generated until the lamp is assembled to the final place, the danger decreases greatly in assembly or disassembly of the HID lamp.
The present invention provides anther HID lamp socket to achieve the same objects described above but in a different structure.